Songs of Old
Description Devorah mentioned that the Minstrels of Southern Marsh had once written a song about it what King Leo had done after hearing the prophecy. I must know what happened. Quest Giver Devorah D3 in Southern Coast Task * Find the Minstrels of the Southern Marsh. Quest Rewards *8 silver, 50 copper *79200 XP *Shadow Helm (different depending on the class you play) Walkthrough *Devorah tells you that the 3 Minstrels stand in the ‘Morass Auditorium’ in Southern Marsh F1/2. Also Lamtock their manager stands here. He is the one you should talk to. *He’ll tell you that after the Queen and her child’s death, the Minstrels = The Saltwater Sisters (Brina, Drina & Trina) don’t want to sing the ballad about Hedvika and that demonic little ruby-eyed bird of here and also about the avalanche King Leo created, anymore. They even burned all copies of the lyrics. But maybe if you can find out about Drina’s research, you can still retrieve the 5 pages. *He also tells you that Trina is the songwriter, Brina is the composer and Drina is the historical facts checker. He also tells you that there are 5 lyrics pages of that song. Last lyrics page is owned by Brina , which he is sure that she will only give you in exchange for an Ivory Lute. *Now you know that each page (4) are owned by fans, who are in different regions. The 1st page is owned by ‘a woman dressed in pink’ in Lake Kiwa = Carwen at D2. *Carwen D2 who is travelling around with her boyfriend Eugenio, is happy to help you and just reads you the lyrics, because you helped her so much in the past. She tells you to look for Werner in the Sea Caves F6/7. *Unfortunately he wants a lot of things done, because he wants to build a new house in a safer spot. **Some old boards: Seaworthy Wooden Boards found in a shipwreck at B4/5. Meanwhile Werner moved a bit further away. **Some shingles: Pile of Roofing Shingles = next to the bounty Edula SwordBane E3/4 is a house with shingles, hoover around the roof ‘Loose Roofing’ – but you will have to jump up on the roof to get them. **His stash: Werner’s Private Stash = at C6 in a ‘Chest’. **A glass of water: just run to D3 (freshwater pond) until the glass appears in your inventory. *Finally after these 4 tasks, he tells you his lyrics page + where to find the next page: Stamper the fisherman who lives in Sirens Course B5/6 (fishpond). *Stamper of course also wants a task done: 6 Coastal Lizard Paste dropped when you kill the Coastal Lizards. Giving them to Stamper in exchange for hearing his lyrics page + the name of the next fan: Cyneburga at E/F6. *Surprise, surprise, another task, get her: **Bag Pipes of Ethelrind, found in a ‘disturbed grave’ at the bounty: Harbinger of Fate H7. *Now Cyneburga tells you her lyrics page and says the last one is owned by Drina herself. For helping her, she offers you a choice of extra goodies: 10 silver, 20 papayas or an Ivory Lute which is of course the extra goodie you want. In case you choose the silver or the papayas, go back to get the Bag Pipes of Ethelrind again, but now you will have to pay 3 gold for the Ivory Lute!! *Finally return to Southern Marsh and talk to Drina F1/2. Ask her about the Hedvika & Leo Ballad and the last lyrics page. Convince her to read you her lyrics by giving her the Ivory Lute. *Finally the end of the quest but keep talking to her to get the follow-up quest: A Young Boy’s Cry. Journal Entry & Video Walkthrough Category:Level 18 Quest Category:Main Quest